Chocolates honmei
by mutemuia
Summary: Solo otro San Valentín más en LME.
1. San Valentín

_Este fic forma parte del proyecto **'14 de febrero'** por parte de **kikitapatia** , **oxybry** y **mutemuia.**_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** no, no insistas, _Skip Beat_ AÚN no es mío… :)

* * *

 **CHOCOLATES HONMEI**

Primero fueron los gritos. O _El Grito_ , uno solo, pero emitido por multitud de gargantas.

—¡TSURUUUUGA-SAAAAAAAAAAN! —gritaba la turba enardecida en las puertas de LME.

Luego comenzó la lluvia de chocolates y bombones, sí, lluvia, aunque lo más correcto sería decir granizada o pedriscada por la consistencia y densidad de algunas de las golosinas lanzadas (más bien disparadas) sobre el pobre actor y su mánager, unas cuantas aún en sus cajas originales.

—¿Pero por qué no hemos entrado por el garaje, como siempre? —pregunta Ren con un filo de exasperación en su voz, una vez a salvo dentro de LME.

—Porque si no, les da algo, Ren —contesta Yashiro, ignorando su tono. Porque sabe que no es con él, sino con las locas de fuera—, sino te ven, aunque sea un instante, estarán aquí todo el santo día, rumiando y alimentando sus ansias de entregarte sus regalos… Así que más vale sufrir los inconvenientes ahora, que todavía queda 'algo' de racionalidad en ellas, que no más tarde, cuando solo sean fieras rabiosas… —los dos se encogen, sacudiendo un escalofrío.

—Me inclino ante tu comprensión de la naturaleza humana, Yashiro…

Y efectivamente, se inclina en respetuoso arco. Pero en sus ojos brilla una chispa de ¿diversión?

¿Se estaba burlando de él?

En fin, la mañana fue pasando, con Ren a salvo en su refugio Love Me, donde se escondía en buena compañía, y Yashiro pasó las horas transportando en un carrito las montañas de dulces y bombones al coche de Ren, para llevarlas más tarde a caridad.

* * *

Lo había visto más allá de los cristales enfrentándose a las hordas fanáticas.

Estaba guapísimo, por los dioses. Más incluso de lo habitual… Debería ser ilegal dejarlo andar por la calle donde cualquiera pudiera verlo.

Llevaba toda la mañana queriendo entregarle sus chocolates, pero al final le faltaba el valor. Pero es que no se atrevía. Si él se daba cuenta de que eran chocolates honmei, hechos a mano para la persona amada (y no los baratos y sencillos de compromiso), sabría que a ella le gustaba él. Y mucho. Tanto como para preparárselos solo para él. Con amor. Porque eso es lo que dice a gritos un chocolate honmei: TE AMO.

Había estado practicando en su cocina dos días, entre torres de calderos requemados, chocolates como piedras y extrañas manchas marrones en el techo, hasta que anoche, justo cuando iba a rendirse, le salieron perfectos.

Había comprado un envoltorio monísimo, una bolsita de elaboradas filigranas negras y doradas, que se ataba con una cinta ancha de terciopelo rojo. Y una tarjetita, de papel grueso y de calidad, que parecía pergamino antiguo, y que le aportaba un tono respetable al presente. Con su mejor letra, escribió el nombre del destinatario y firmó con el suyo.

Cuando terminó, suspiró. Estaba hecho. Mañana o nunca. Mañana sería el día en que entregaría su declaración de amor chocolatosa al hombre que amaba. Mañana sería el día en que esperaba que él se diera cuenta de que sus bombones hablaban por ella.

Pero ahora el pánico la paralizaba… Por los dioses, cualquiera diría que parecía una colegiala tonta… Pues no, era una mujer hecha y derecha, caramba. Ni que no hubiera hablado antes con él… Uf, que no se diga que es una cobarde. Dio un paso al frente.

—Ah, Fujiwara-san, buenas tardes ya… —dijo él. Y mirando el primoroso paquetito que llevaba junto a su corazón, añadió—. Para Tsuruga Ren, imagino…

A ella se le trancó el saludo en la garganta, incapaz de repente de pronunciar palabra. Tosió, se dio un golpe en el pecho, y por fin le salió la voz.

—S-son p-para usted, Ya-Yashiro-san… —y con gesto apresurado le puso sus chocolates en las manos y salió huyendo de allí. Ya está. Lo hizo.

Yashiro parpadeó una vez. Dos veces.

Mira la elegante bolsita que tiene en las manos, y una sonrisa enorme, de esas que van de oreja a oreja, se extiende por su cara. Los ojos le empiezan a brillar con chispitas emocionadas y un delicado rubor (que en un hombre normal no resultaría viril en absoluto) tiñe sus mejillas.

—Para mí… Son para mí... —su vista no se aparta del delicado presente que le ha entregado Fujiwara-san, de Recursos Humanos, la chica más linda de la planta dos—. Chocolates honmei para mí… Honmei…

Yashiro aprieta (con delicadeza) la bolsita contra su pecho, a punto de estallar, lleno de ilusión, de alegría y de un sentimiento totalmente nuevo...

Moe por su propia persona.

Y esto es nuevo, sí...

El resto del día se le ve levitando por LME repitiendo sin cesar "Honmei para mí…".


	2. Día Blanco

_Este fic forma parte del proyecto **'14 de marzo, Día Blanco'** por parte de **kikitapatia** , **oxybry** y **mutemuia.**_

* * *

 **DÍA BLANCO**

Yashiro había sido incapaz de comerse sus chocolates.

Se había pasado toda la noche del 14 mirándolos y admirándolos. Se recreaba en su olor, en su textura cremosa, en su perfecta forma de corazón, pero nunca, jamás, en su sabor… No quería que su impura boca mancillara la hermosura del gesto que simbolizaban.

Le gustaba a Fujiwara-san.

¡Le gustaba!

Desafortunadamente, mañana —no, hoy—, era sábado y no tendría oportunidad de agradecerle a Fujiwara-san hasta el lunes.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse quedado parado como un pasmarote? La chica iba a pensar que era tonto… Ni las gracias supo darle… Aunque lo más probable, dado el estado de estupor estúpido en que se hallaba, era que hubiese balbuceado alguna tontería incomprensible, y entonces sí que ella pensaría que era rematadamente tonto, y se arrepintiera de haberle regalado chocolates honmei.

¡Pero es que eran chocolates honmei! Nadie, jamás en su vida, le había regalado chocolates honmei… El chocolate de los sentimientos verdaderos. La expresión más pura y más dulce de los deseos del corazón… Vamos a ver, él había tenido su buena cuota de chocolates y cumplidos en el instituto, pero eran chocolates de amistad, tomo-choko, y ya en el mundo laboral, había recibido giri-choko, o chocolate de obligación, que es el que se regala por motivos profesionales o de reciprocidad. Por cumplir, porque es lo que se espera, vaya. Y unos cuantos sewa-choko, de agradecimiento, normalmente por convencer a Ren de que apareciera en algún programa o que aceptara algún trabajo de modelaje. Y también estaba el fami-choko de sus hermanas, que apenas contaba para llenar el hueco en su corazón de no haber recibido una declaración de amor en forma de chocolate. Y ahora que trabajaba con Ren, las posibilidades de recibirla se reducían de unas pocas a ninguna, a cero patatero, porque Ren lo apantallaba todo. No es que lo hiciera adrede, por supuesto, pero su representado eclipsaba a cualquier otro hombre en la habitación… Pero lo suyo, lo que Fujiwara-san le había dado hoy —ayer—, era honmei-choko, sí. Vaya que sí… Su corazón de eterno enamorado del amor quería salírsele del pecho y gritarlo para que le oyeran hasta en la China. Es que el chocolate honmei se asocia al amor, ¡al amor!, y es una forma socialmente aceptada para que la muchacha declare abiertamente sus intenciones de ser cortejada por la persona a la que se los regale.

Y había sido él.

¡Por los dioses, había sido él!

Tsukiko, porque así se llamaba, se los había regalado a él.

Pero ella había huido. Tampoco es que le hubiera dado tiempo para reaccionar. Había sido muy lento y ella había huido…

¿Sería tan tímida como él?

Hasta el lunes tendría que esperar…

Iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo…

* * *

Pero el lunes llegó… Detrás del domingo, como es lo habitual en estos casos, y Yashiro se despertó de un humor estupendo. Se duchó, canturreando alguna de esas canciones que hablan de amores eternos. Silbó mientras se afeitaba, cosa por lo demás muy difícil de hacer a la vez, y a punto estuvo de costarle alguna raya roja en la cara. Se vistió, eligiendo cuidadosamente el traje, profesional pero con un toque personal y desenfadado. De eso se encargó la corbata…

Y finalmente salió a la calle.

Había quedado en reunirse con Ren directamente en unos estudios a quince minutos de su apartamento, así que hoy haría su camino a pie.

Ni cuenta se dio de las aceras mojadas, de las escorrentías embarradas en los bordillos, de los charcos traicioneros… Había estado lloviendo todo el fin de semana, pero en el corazón de Yashiro solo brillaba el sol. Y nada podría empañar su estado de eufórica alegría.

Pero claro… El hombre propone y los dioses disponen…

* * *

Terminó la sesión de Ren y ¡por fin! volvieron a LME. Se encargó de dejar a Ren muy bien acompañado en la Sección Love Me, mientras a él le faltaba tiempo para subir casi a la carrera hasta la segunda planta. Es que el ascensor era demasiado lento… Revisó su apariencia en el reflejo que le devolvía el cuadro de alguna estrella (seguramente sería Ren, pero ni cuenta se dio), trató de apaciguar su acelerado corazón, tomó aire, invocó calma y serenidad, y finalmente abrió la puerta de Recursos Humanos.

Y el alma se le cayó al piso.

El puesto de Fujiwara-san estaba vacío.

No estaba…

Cuando fue capaz de recoger su alma del suelo, acertó a preguntar por ella. Le dijeron que estaba enferma. Se había resfriado con las lluvias del fin de semana (sí, las mismas que Yashiro ni siquiera había advertido) y no volvería en un par de días…

Pero el par de días se convirtieron en cuatro y luego en cinco…

El viernes le aseguraron que para el lunes ya estaría repuesta y se incorporaría al trabajo. Un poco más animado, dedicó su fin de semana a imaginar en su cabeza las distintas conversaciones que podría tener con ella.

Pero el lunes, el rodaje de Ren se retrasó y no llegó a tiempo de verla antes de que terminara su jornada laboral.

Y el martes le dijeron que la habían enviado a una convención en Osaka hasta final de mes.

A la semana siguiente, se le dijo que a Fujiwara-san le quedaban diez días de vacaciones pendientes y que tuvo que tomarlas ya o perdería el derecho a disfrutarlas.

Yashiro estaba que se subía por las paredes… Ya era jueves 13 de marzo y aún no había podido ni verla, ni hablar con ella. Día 13… Mañana sería 14 y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué regalarle. Él quería conocerla antes, averiguar sus gustos, sondear sus opiniones, ver qué clase de persona maravillosa era. Pero noooo. El destino se había confabulado en hacerle la vida imposible.

Quedaba aún media hora antes de que Tsukiko (en las conversaciones mentales que sostenía consigo mismo siempre era Tsukiko) terminara de trabajar. Subió de nuevo corriendo los dos pisos hasta Recursos Humanos (es que los ascensores siguen siendo tremendamente lentos), pero su puesto ¡una vez más! estaba vacío… Los hombros cayeron en clara decepción y seguro que gimió en voz alta… Sus compañeros (los de ella) lo miraban con evidente lástima y más de una sonrisa de conmiseración y compasión por el desventurado mánager que llevaba todo un mes intentando hablar con la muchacha.

—Tenía que acompañar a su madre al médico —le dijo la señora que se sentaba en la mesa de al lado—. Acaba de irse, Yashiro-san. Se la debió haber cruzado en el ascensor.

El ascensor… El maldito, condenado y lentísimo ascensor.

Sin decir nada, dio las gracias por la información con un gesto de cabeza y salió corriendo de la oficina. De nuevo, las escaleras. Luego el hall, buscando entre la gente su figura. Finalmente la localizó más allá de los cristales de la entrada. Corrió, sorteando y esquivando cuerpos sin rostro en el siempre concurrido hall. Estaba parando un taxi.

"¡No! Corre más, Yukihito. ¡Más! Maldita puerta… Disculpe señor, digo, señora… Ya casi lo has conseguido… Ya casi…".

Pues no…

Las luces del taxi pasando de libre a ocupado parecían burlarse de él.

En su despacho, unos cuantos pisos más arriba, Lory creyó escuchar el grito de un corazón desesperado…

* * *

El viernes llegó y con él, el Día Blanco. El día en que los hombres devolvían los gestos de amor y aprecio recibidos en San Valentín. Y volvían a fluir los chocolates, las cajas en forma de corazón y los regalos de enamorados.

Tsukiko ya no esperaba nada de este día. Iba en el autobús, camino al trabajo y hundida en la miseria de la autocompasión, pensando en que Yashiro-san no querría volver a saber de ella. Sí, sus compañeros le habían dicho que se había pasado un par de veces a preguntar por ella. Por supuesto, él es todo un caballero y querría agradecerle el regalo. Pero había pasado todo un mes sin verlo. Sin oír su voz… Su regalo no había servido de nada, porque las estrellas la habían mantenido separada de él. Cuando no era por una cosa, era por otra… Como si no quisieran ni que hablasen… Había pasado todo un mes…

¿Por qué tuvo que celebrar su audacia danzando feliz bajo la lluvia aquel sábado? ¿Por qué se puso de parto la esposa de Nawato-san precisamente el lunes y tuvo que ir ella a Osaka en su lugar? ¿Por qué demonios no se le había ocurrido pedir la compensación económica en vez de las vacaciones? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los dioses son tan crueles?

Sinceramente, ¿qué hombre, un mes después, seguiría interesado en hablar con ella sobre unos chocolates de San Valentín? De seguro recibía decenas de cajas todos los años. Y la suya no sería sino una más entre el montón de admiradoras que tendría.

Jamás tendría el valor para volver a dar el primer paso. Su historia de amor había acabado antes de empezar… Tsukiko ahogó un suspiro cuando salió del ascensor.

Cuando entró en la oficina, sus compañeros la saludaron con sonrisitas sospechosas que la hicieron sentir incómoda. ¿Estaba despeinada? ¿Llevaba la ropa mal puesta? ¿No se había puesto los zapatos? Se tocó el pelo y se dio una revisión rápida. Sí, todo estaba bien… ¿Pero entonces por qué…?

Cuando llegó a su mesa supo la razón.

Sobre su escritorio había una caja dorada, con forma de corazón, con un hermoso lazo de seda rojo. Bombones, sin duda. Y a su lado una carpeta. ¿Una carpeta?

La caja venía además con una tarjeta.

El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho. Con manos temblorosas, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó.

 _Yo también…_

 _Y no me rindo…_

 _Y. Y._

Tenía que ser él. Tenía que ser Yashiro-san…

Con las manos temblándole más aún, luchando por que el aire llegara a sus pulmones y por no desmayarse antes de tiempo, tomó la carpeta y la abrió.

Allí había un dossier.

Un dossier con los datos de Yashiro Yukihito. TODOS sus datos. Su número personal de teléfono, y el de empresa, varias direcciones de correo electrónico, de LME y particulares, enlaces a sus perfiles de feisbug, ruiter y otras redes sociales, la dirección de su casa, y todo el planning semanal, de aquí a fin de mes, detallado y exhaustivo, y organizado también por lugares.

Para que ella pudiera localizarle.

Para que ella pudiera hablar con él.

Para que él pudiera hablar con ella.

Fujiwara Tsukiko sonrió.

Definitivamente, Yashiro-san sabía cómo hacer las cosas… Porque si los dioses te ponen la zancadilla, solo hay que saltar.


End file.
